Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month/2015
Archive of discussions and poll suggestions made in 2015 Season 3 Big Ideas How about best song about a Season 3 big idea? Although there are a lot of songs, so it might need splitting. *"Moon Farm" *"Buildin' a Supercomputer" *"Funhouse" *"Aerial Area Rug" *"Little Bit of Home on the Road" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Football X-7" *"Breakin' Out" *"Ferb Latin" *"The Way of the Platypus" *"Don't Look Down" *"Deep Into Your Mind" *"Ants" *"Cheesetopia" *"Perrytronic" *"S'Fall" *"Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition" *"Jetpack Volleyball" *"Highly Unconventional Vehicle" *"Be a Squirrel" *"What Is This Thing?" :I think 3 groups will work for this. So many edits, so little time. 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I will split this into three groups of seven when I do this one next month. I will do the first seven next month, the second seven the month after that and the last seven in the month after that. Than probably two months after that I will take the winner from each poll and combine it and make people choose their favorite song from the three winners so one song over all is picked. P&F fan92 (talk) 16:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I will not be starting this one until December for the January voting now. P&F fan92 (talk) 13:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC) First seven songs used in the voting for January 2015 The next seven songs used in the voting for February 2015 '' ''Last seven songs used in the voting for March 2015 Duets Favorite duet: *"Busted" *"Frenemies" *"Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" *"Robot Love Song" *"Only Trying To Help" *"All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" *"What Might Have Been" Admittedly I'm only nominating these because "Act Your Age" just aired and I'm hoping to get "What Might Have Been" a nomination. But I think this is actually a good list. Am I biased? A hundred percent yes. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Used in the voting for April 2015 Favorite The Chronicles of Meap songs *My Ride from Outer Space *Bangor Yu *Big Mitch *Wee Wee Wee Eulgy (talk) 02:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Used in the voting for May 2015 Favorite 2014 Songs I did not include 1-hour special episodes, reprises from previous episodes, or the really short ones to narrow it down. *Dancing in the Sunshine *Extremely Extreme *Doof's Evil Hideout Vacation Swap *Fletcher Family Flying Circus *Straight Up Bust *Giant Puppet *Pic-A-Nic Bust *Flashing Back To Fashion Forward *The Ballad of Klimpaloon *I Need My Letter Back *Cool *Talk to Him *The Inator Method *Sports *All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced *Doof 101 Enter Username Here (talk) 21:43, January 1, 2015 (UTC) First eight songs used in poll for June 2015 Last eight songs used in poll for July 2015 Best song from Last Day of Summer Since the special "Last Day of Summer" has aired we should do a poll on best song from that episode. The songs are * "One Last Day of Summer" * "No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With" * "Tomorrow is this Morning Again" * "Gotta Get Back in Time" * "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" * "Thank You For Comin' Along" P&F fan92 (talk) 00:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Used in the voting for August 2015